The Watcher
by Silver Pen1
Summary: Tatsumi's fountain pen talks about itself and the work that it does.


I got this idea after I read Yen's YnM fic "Partners." Yen hasn't posted the fic in Fanfiction.net yet, but it's in her site, Compulsion. I asked Yen if I could borrow one of her original characters, Tilon-san. I was intrigued that he could make things come alive.  
  
The Watcher  
By Silver Pen  
  
Would you believe I'm an ordinary fountain pen? My owner is actually the one called Tatsumi, but oftentimes I wind up in other people's hands and on other people's desk. When that happens, and it does happen often, my owner's face becomes dark and brooding, and woe for the one who borrowed me without permission.  
  
Woe for me too when my owner gets upset. My predecessor got crushed and snapped into two by him. But anyway, why should you care about me, right? After all, being just a pen, I'm not even technically alive.  
  
But you're wrong there. I am alive. Ever since that guardian gave me the power to think for myself. Just one touch, and he made me sentient. Well, at least that's what I think he did. The first memory I have was being in a nicely padded box and staring up at someone who said hello and introduced himself as Tilon.  
  
I wasn't the only one either. He had animated five other things along with me. One was a plain white mug with the words Property of Tsuzuki written on it. Another was a table light, which looked like it needed a new bulb. He had also included a lab gown, a ribbon and a coat. These were the only others I knew who became alive just like me. I'm pretty sure there are a lot more others.  
  
Anyway, back to the story, this Tilon told us to watch. Yes, that's right. He told us to watch, and that's all he told us to do. Plus, he said he would check up on us daily. Then, the six of us got separated. I was put inside the drawer of the desk that belongs to my present owner, Tatsumi. The mug went back on the coffee table, and the light back on the desk belonging to Hisoka. I didn't see where the other three went, but later I saw them being worn by three other people. I figured these people were the ones we were suppose to watch.  
  
So, is that the only thing I do? Just watch? Fraid so. I really can't do anything else, except watch and write. I guess it's kinda boring really. I wish I had a bigger purpose than just watching. Tilon seems to know I feel bothered cause he tells me that my work is important. Problem is, he won't tell me why it's important.  
  
Also, I talked to the mug and light about this. About what we really are working for. Mug didn't say much. He only said he was happiest when he had something nice and warm inside, like coffee or hot chocolate. He doesn't like cold stuff though. The lamplight was more worried about his bulb burning out. It seems like I'm the only one having big questions. I feel lonely actually.  
  
That Tilon character definitely knew what I was feeling, because one day, after I gave my report, he apologized. He said he was sorry that he made me come alive. He even offered to return me to the state I was in before, he said. Geez! What kind of offer was that! Of course, I told him off. I told him I'd do my job, and I'd do it well. The nutcase smiled at me then and said that I was the most interesting thing he made come alive.  
  
I guess that was a compliment. I guess. Oh yeah, you want to know what I report on, right? Sorry about that. I tend to talk a lot, especially about myself. Well, anyway. I usually watch Tatsumi since he's my owner. He's an okay guy. I think he's okay. He takes care of me pretty well as long as he's in a good mood. He buffs and polishes me regularly so I'm usually shiny. Also attractive looking if I do say so myself. The only bad thing about that is that my owner's officemates like to use / borrow me without asking his permission.  
  
There was a time that Watari guy "borrowed" me and forgot to return me to my owner's desk. I was stuck in the laboratory for days. Have no idea what happened at the office while I was not there. I did get to chat with lab gown though. He's all right, a talkative sort just like me, but he complains that he aches all over when I start asking those big unanswerable questions. So, we usually talk about our owners instead. You know, an exchange of information.  
  
Lab gown says that his owner is a little weird, or was it wired. I can't remember for sure which word he used. I guess weird is the right description. Watari tinkers a lot and invents stuff, and LG, that's lab gown, says that interesting things always happen when his owner is around. I guess he meant the explosions in the laboratory. LG did look a little beat and burnt up a bit. He seems happy though. Wish I could be content just like him and the others.  
  
I was returned to the office eventually. Lamplight told me that my owner was in a bad mood while I was away, but it was not because I was gone though. It had something to do with a repair bill. Mug's owner Tsuzuki was always racking up the expenses. I know. I've seen this department's budget deficit. It ain't a pretty sight. It was a while before my owner cooled down.  
  
My owner, Tatsumi, did have a soft spot for Tsuzuki. Even though, he tries not to show it, I know he does a lot of work trying to clear up Tsuzuki's debts. You should see the way he juggles Shokan's budget. My owner is a master at accounting. If he wasn't the one handling this department's accounts, I doubt Tsuzuki would be allowed out on field assignment ever again or even allowed in JuuOhChou. The guy's a menace, but my owner likes him. Don't ask me why.  
  
When I had time, I ask mug what he thought of his owner. Took me a while to get through ceramic brain though. Mug's usually sleeping at anytime of the day. Anyway, he said that he likes it best when Tsuzuki pours something nice and warm inside him. Urgh. That's what mug only talks about, what's inside him. I wonder how Tilon takes his reports seriously.  
  
How about the others, huh? Well, lamp light's owner, Hisoka, is usually quiet. He doesn't talk much, reads books a lot, looks grumpy a lot of times, reads a lot, doesn't like hot weather. Did I say he likes to read? I did. Okay. He goes through at least 3 books a day. You can see why lamplight is worried about his bulb.  
  
And about ribbon and coat. Fraid I haven't talked with both yet, since their owners usually wears them on when they leave the office. Heck, I wonder how Tilon gets their reports.  
  
And speaking of Tilon, what's up with him? He's always asking me how Hisoka is doing after every time I give my report. Hisoka's not my owner, you know. He seemed more interested in Hisoka than the others.  
  
What am I suppose to tell him about Hisoka? What? Like today, Hisoka got a hug from Tsuzuki, and he almost clobbered the other guy for the hug. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to punch Tsuzuki's lights out.  
  
Honestly, my report on Tatsumi is a lot more interesting to hear. Today, for example, after Hisoka marched out of the office, Tatsumi came over to Tsuzuki and told him to go after Hisoka. My owner's a real sweetheart.  
  
But Tilon didn't seemed as interested in Tatsumi. Instead, he asked about Tsuzuki now. Asked what Tsuzuki did after Hisoka went out of the office. Uh. I told him that Tsuzuki looked sad, then he perked up when Tatsumi talked to him. Then, he went after Hisoka. I don't know what happened afterwards. It was lunchtime anyway so I think they went to the cafeteria.  
  
Later in the afternoon though... Yah. Something strange did happen cause Tsuzuki acted weird. Seemed to be avoiding Hisoka or something. Never seen that happen before. Tsuzuki's a little nutty when it's Hisoka.  
  
Boy, did Tilon looked worried when I told him that. Took off right away before I had a chance to ask him why he was so interested in Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Not that he would have told me his reasons anyway. Now is that fair, I tell you. Ah well. Tomorrow, I'll ask him. Tomorrow.  
  
When he comes for my re-  
  
...  
  
Finish.  
  
I think it's okay enough for a one shot, but it's written with Yen's fic series in mind. I did try to make it as less confusing as possible. Yes, I know it ends on a sad note. Yen is mean to her own original characters.  



End file.
